Digimon Data Squad: Temptation
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: A bet between two friends, which is getting a girl to sleep with you, turns into something more, when much more important objectives take over. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**I've been hooked on Digimon Data Squad, and it led to this. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Favor**

Thomas H. Norstein sat in his study, reading. "I wonder… Relena has been in her room for a while." He closed the book. "I should go check on her." He left his study and went upstairs.

"This isn't going to work!"

"It will, I promise!"

He slowly walked towards Relena's door. "What's going on in there?" He lifted his hand to knock on the door.

"It isn't going to work! If he as much as hears as I was here. He'd flip!"

"No, he won't! Calm down!"

Thomas rubbed his temple. "Relena, who are you talking to?" He heard two shrieks behind the door. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Relena poked her head out. She chuckled nervously. "Hello, brother…"

"What's going on in there?"

Relena shook her head. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary…!"

He face palmed. "Do you think I didn't hear the other voice? It clearly wasn't yours, and I know you wouldn't talk to yourself." He grabbed the door. "I'm coming in." He wretched the door open and stepped in. He scanned the room, but found nothing. "Odd… what happened?"

Relena giggled. "See, I told you nothing weird was going on!" He turned to leave, but looked back.

"Achoo!"

A paper that was on the ground next to the bed was blown away. "If nothing weird is going on, why did your bed sneeze?"

He began walking towards it, and Relena only watched in terror. "Oh, no…"

He peaked under the bed, and a look of irritation sprawled across his face. Hiding underneath the bed was his old enemy, Nanami, one of Kurata's Biohybrids. "What… the… hell… are… you… doing… in… my … house?"

She smiled nervously. "H-hello, Thomas… long time, no see…"

He dragged her from under the bed and stared into her eyes. "Tell me, what were you doing with Relena?! If you touched her, I swear, I will-"

She covered his mouth. "I don't want to know what you were implying. I needed her help."

Thomas removed her hand and looked at Relena. She nodded. "She needed my help, because she wanted to ask you something."

He turned back to Nanami. "What do you want?"

She blushed and smiled. "I need somewhere to stay, and I didn't know where else to go…"

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ivan?"

"He has his siblings to look after."

"Kouki?"

"I don't know what happened to him."

Thomas turned away from her. "Well, I'm not doing it."

He heard a strange sound. He looked over his shoulders and found Nanami on her hands and knees. "Please, Thomas!"

Relena tugged on his sleeve. "Please, Tommy? I want her to stay too!"

Thomas raised a brow to that. "How come?"

"No offense, but it's just you, me, and Timothy. I need another girl to hang out with."

Thomas sighed. "What about Yoshino?"

Relena pouted. "Yoshi doesn't live with us, so it's not the same!"

He looked over at Nanami, who was still on the ground. "Anything else?"

She nodded. "I don't care if you make me a maid, please allow me to stay!"

Thomas pulled out his phone. "I need to consult the others."

Relena pulled his hand down. "No you don't! You know that Marcus, Yoshi, and Keenan will vote against it! You're hoping of it, I can tell!"

He cringed. "N-no I'm not!"

Relena nodded. "You do! You wanna let her stay, but if you ask the others, by majority rules, she'll be out!"

Thomas let out a heavy sigh. "You read me like a book. Alright, Nanami," He held out his hand. "You can stay with us, but behave, or you're gone."

She took his hand and smiled. "Thank you so much!"

He exited the room. "I can't believe I just did that."

* * *

"You what?!"

Thomas calmly sipped his tea as Marcus panicked over the fact the news. "I let Nanami stay with Relena and I."

Yoshi sweat dropped. "Um, Thomas… that's awfully sweet of you, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

He nodded. "It's what Relena and I wanted."

Yoshi tilted her head. "You mean Relena, right? There's no way you actually wanted this."

"I did. Nanami is quite attractive, and I want to see if I have a chance." He began drinking once again.

Marcus sweat dropped. "W-wait, what? You let her stay with you… for the purpose of getting into her pants?"

Thomas thought for a moment and shrugged. "I never had any intent of attempting to have sexual intercourse with her before, but…"

Marcus frantically shook his head. "N-no, I was joking!"

Yoshi sighed. "Good job, Marcus, now Thomas' head is full of crap."

He snickered. "OK, Marcus, how about this?"

Marcus sighed. "Great, what is it?"

"If this works, you will be my servant for two weeks. If I fail, I'll be yours!"

Marcus thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright, then, you're on!"

The two shook hands, and Thomas stood. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave. I need to buy some things."

Yoshi stood as well. "Thomas, what do you mean?"

He began running off. "Things that'll help me achieve my new goal! Enjoy your freedom while you can, Marcus!"

"Great. We need to do something about this."

Yoshi scoffed. "Excuse me, 'We'?"

He nodded. "Yes, 'we'."

He grabbed her hand. "Now, c'mon, we're going to Thomas' place."

* * *

Thomas opened the door to his house, several bags in his hands. "I'm b-" He walked in on Relena talking to Marcus and Yoshi, with Nanami sitting there listening. "Marcus, Yoshi, why are you here?"

Yoshi stood and ran to him. "So glad you're home, Thomas!" She took his hand. "How about we go to your room and put away what you bought?"

Marcus stood as well. "I'll help. Stay cozy, you two." Yoshi grabbed one of Thomas' arm and Marcus grabbed the other. The two of them dragged him upstairs and to his room. Once there, Yoshi kept him on the bed, by straddling him… while Marcus searched the bag.

"Wow… condoms…" He froze. "I didn't think that you'd buy these types of magazines, Thomas…" He felt around, and froze once more. "Did you buy…"

"A vibrator? Yes."

Marcus put everything back in the bag and put it down. "Well then…"

He turned around to see the awkward position his friends were in. "Yoshi, to be perfectly honest, that position looks really…"

She looked down at him and blushed. "Oh my…!" She got off the bed. "Sorry, Thomas!"

He shook his head. "Don't sweat it. Now, please leave my room."

The two did as he requested. "Why do you think he bought the last thing?"

Yoshi shook her head. "I'd rather not know. That's business between him and her."

The two of them went back down and sat down with the other two, who were engaged in small talk.

"Ah, there you are." Relena happily said. "How's Tommy?"

Marcus nervously laughed and scratched his cheek. "Oh, just fine…"

Yoshi nodded. "He's tired, so he's taking a nap."

Nanami scoffed. "I wonder what he did that was so tiring. I hope he's resting well."

Marcus elbowed Yoshi, and spoke in a whisper. "Probably dreaming about how to work out his messed up plan. I hope he isn't. But, I feel kinda bad for Nanami."

Relena looked at them. "What about Nanami?"

Yoshi shook her head. "Nothing wrong! Just admiring her hair!"

Marcus nodded in agreement. Nanami, however, didn't buy it. "My hair always looks like this."

Yoshi cleared her throat. "Y-yeah… but now is the first time we can speak peacefully, so I can actually tell you, heh heh…"

Nanami face palmed. "I know your lying. It'd be best to leave now, before I pry it out of you."

Marcus nodded and dragged Yoshi away. "Well, goodbye, you two!" Marcus slammed the door, leaving the two in an awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Planning**

"Marcus and Spencer are out?"

Sarah nodded. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "It's alright."

Sarah looked at the two behind him. "And you are these young ladies?"

Thomas put and arm around Relena. "Ah, yes, this is my sister, Relena." He then gestured to Nanami. "This is Nanami; she's staying with us."

Sarah giggled. "Oh, Thomas, you have lovely ladies on each arm! I had a feeling this would happen one day!"

He sweat dropped. "One of them is my sister."

She nodded. "I know. You can come in. Kristy is home, too." The three of them sat in the living room while Sarah went to get Kristy. Soon the two returned downstairs. "Girls, I'd like to have a little talk with Thomas. Could you go out?"

Nanami nodded. "Of course. Girls?"

The three of them exited, and Sarah sat across from Thomas. "So, I heard from Marcus a very interesting bet you made."

He nodded. "Yes. You disapprove of it, I assume?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly, I do a lot of things for him, and I'd like to see him try. But my complaint is…"

"Yes?"

She sighed. "You're rushing things! Do you think that Nanami would talk to you if you two slept together now? If you were a lot closer, she wouldn't mind it at all. Sure the bet was kinda screw her and you're done, but I think it'd be better if in addition, you two remain friends afterward."

Thomas nodded. "True. So if I get closer to Nanami, the chance of my mission succeeding increases, right?"

Sarah shrugged. "Theoretically, yes."

Thomas smiled. "I see, thank you, Sarah. Uh… if I need it, could you give me advice?"

She nodded. "Of course. Want some now?"

He shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. The girls might come back." Thomas stood. "Actually, we should get going. Thanks, Sarah. I'll try it." He walked to the door and waved. "Have a nice day."

She waved back. "You too, and good luck!"

As they left, Spencer and Marcus returned. "Mom, why was Thomas here?"

She chuckled nervously. "Oh, I gave him some advice regarding the bet."

Marcus was taken aback by this. "W-what?! You helped him?!"

She nodded. "I have my reasons. Besides, your father is on your side."

Spencer slapped his son's back. "Ex…" He looked at his wife. "Wait, how will this help him?"

Sarah giggled. "I'll tell you one day."

* * *

Thomas paced back and forth in his room. "Damn… how should I go about this?"

"Thomas, are you alright?"

He froze. "Crap, It's Nanami!" He cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

She opened the door. "Really?"

He nodded. "Positive."

She crossed her arms. "Then, I'd like to know, why did you go to Marcus' house?"

He nervously laughed. "Oh, no reason…!"

Nanami put her hands on her hips. "Thomas, please."

He grasped his stomach. "I'm starving. Wanna go out for lunch?"

She face palmed. "Oh, fine… I'll get Relena."

He grabbed her arm. "No you don't! We can go! Relena will be fine! I'll ask the others to come by and keep her company! Just wait outside for me, okay?" She left, and he pulled out his phone.

Soon, the Damon's, the Criers, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, and Sampson were all at Thomas' place. "I thank you all for coming to keep Relena company while Nanami and I are away."  
The two began walking , but Thomas looked back, where the entire group, save for Ruka of course, gave him a thumbs up. "You've gotta be kidding me, they told everyone?!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!"

Spencer cleared his throat. "So, Thomas says you wanted Nanami to stay here."

She nodded. "Yeah, there weren't any other girls in the house. And when the time comes, she could help me with boys."

Miki sweat dropped. "I'm not so sure… I doubt she's ever had a boyfriend, and the only guys who's actually interested in her is Thomas… kinda."

Relena seemed ecstatic. "I knew it! I knew he liked her!"

Kristy poked Keenan. "Didn't she hear the kinda?"

He shrugged. "She's our age, but I doubt she knows. Which seems kinda odd. I mean normally, people like her would be married off by like sixteen, if not younger, and having kids younger too! She should know well!"

Sampson cleared his throat. "So, Relena, I know it's only been a day, but do you like having Nanami here?"

Relena smiled wide. "She's like the sister I never had!"

Megumi giggled. "That's nice to hear."

* * *

A little while later, Thomas and Nanami sit on a bench in the park, watching the sky.

"You're up to something, I can tell."

Thomas chuckled. "I'm not up to anything, I assure you."

Nanami scoffed. "Liar. You're up to something that involves me, and I will figure out what it is."

Thomas sighed. "Try all you want, you won't get anything out of me, unless…"

She looked at him. "What?"

He hesitated before shaking his head. "No, nevermind."  
_"Don't be so straightforward, Thomas! Remember what Sarah told you!"_  
"Hey, Nanami, other than telling you what I'm up to, what's something you'd want me to do for you?"

She thought for a moment. "Um… let's see… how about you… buy me a car! You can easily afford one, right?"

Thomas nodded. "Ah, yes, I can, but… why?"

Nanami winked at him. "Simple, we can go wherever we want, whenever we want!"

"I can already do that."

Nanami pouted. "Oh. Then, for me?"

Thomas shook his head. "When will there be a time where we need two different vehicles at the same time?" She was going to open her mouth, but Thomas stopped her. "I know what you're going to say. There's a situation where for example, you need to go shopping, and Relena wants to watch a movie. One of you could get dropped off and picked up when you're done."

Nanami sighed. "Fine then, let me think about what I want, then."

Thomas chuckled. "How about this? We go shopping now. You'll feel better after that, right?"

She nodded. "Very well, let's do just that."

* * *

"Damn, why'd I suggest shopping?" Thomas trudged behind Nanami, carrying several large bags. "Nanami, some help, please!"

She looked back at him. "What is it? Can't handle it? Okay."

She took two of the bags, and Thomas sighed. "That feels a little better, thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I can kinda understand why Relena appreciates you so much."

He sighed. "That's because of this and lunch."

She nodded. "True. You don't mind, right?"

He cringed. "Y-yes…" _"Remember the mission…! Don't get her mad…" _"Can we go back now? It's getting late." She nodded, and the two went back home.


End file.
